


Hijos de sol y luna

by LiaVBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Moon, Prophecy, Romance, Sun God
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaVBlue/pseuds/LiaVBlue
Summary: Fue una tarde que el sol se marchó del cielo, apagando la luz y alargando la noche. Fue tan sólo el preámbulo de un destino terrible, porque un mañana sin la estrella sólo significaba muerte. Eren tiene que encontrarlo, hacer que sus rayos vuelvan a brillar, o de lo contrario, toda vida dejará de existir.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Hijos de sol y luna

_Hace milenios, el sol y la luna fueron puestos en el cielo de la tierra y toda esta se les fue obsequiada, y con ella toda extensión de sus suelos y toda extensión de sus mares. Este mundo era suyo, ellos eran sus reyes. La luna se quedó con las aguas, el sol amó sus verdes mantos. Ambos se encargaron de proveer la vida, desde la fibra más pequeña del césped hasta el latido de la ballena más grande. Se turnaron para alumbrar el cielo y así crear la noche y el día, para que los de la luz y los de la oscuridad pudiesen tener un pedazo de su mundo donde los animales diurnos pudiesen beber de los besos cálidos del primer astro, y los animales de noche se bañaran en plata; bestias de sombras y bestias de día tenían su correspondiente lugar._

_Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, el sol se sintió en soledad a pesar del sin número de especies que cuidaba, comenzándole los días a pesarle. Aunque realmente adoraba todo aliento de vida que se refugiaba bajo su manto, la monotonía estaba causándole un profundo agujero en el corazón. Quería crear por su propia cuenta a una especie que, junto con él, admirara las maravillas que le ofrecía aquel mundo y que en su complejidad disfrutaste de su compañía, llevándose así la rutina que era su lastre. Así pues se decidió a crear los humanos; de su corona dorada desprendió sus rayos y de ellos engendró a sus hijos para que gobernaran la tierra para que, a su vez, pudiesen labrarla, pulirla, sentirla y cuidarla. Él, por su parte, se encargaría de cuidarlos, así como la luna misma._

_Los hijos del sol adoraban a su padre y como su dios, le entregaban su vida y adoración, su fe. Pero los hombres del sol cometieron el error de despreciar a la luna, de culparle sus males, olvidarla y menospreciarla porque bajo su manto salían las criaturas de la noche, terribles bestias que se alimentaban de los hombres. La odiaron porque de ella salían espíritus que se creían malignos y que existían desde antaño. El sol les brindaba la luz para desterrar a los monstruos, hacía crecer las más bellas flores, daba alimento enriqueciendo las cosechas y les otorgaba sanidad, pero la luna para ellos significaba muerte._

_Ella anhelaba también el cariño que los hijos del sol le obsequiaban a su hermano, pero por más que intentase, no podía ofrecerles todo lo que él les daba. Intentó cambiar algunas cosas pero le remordía el alma cambiar la esencia de sus seres, que tampoco merecían tal rencor, y aquellos, de todas formas, jamás podrían dejar de ser lo que eran. Los humanos de la tierra seguían despreciándola y la tristeza y la soledad le agujeraron el espíritu. Finalmente, una noche, decidió crear a sus hijos para amar y ser amada, demostrar que ella también podía dar vida y podía dar cariño. Así que de sus rayos del color del mercurio, nacieron los del pueblo lunar._

_Sus hijos la adoraban, pero los hijos del sol blasfemaban en contra del satélite y despreciaban su estirpe, porque creían que, al igual que su madre, auguraban malos presagios. Los hijos de la luna nunca obraron en su contra porque ella, con fraternal cariño, les decía que tarde o temprano su corazón se ablandaría._

_No obstante, aquello no pasó, y el odio de muchos y el temor por la luna orillaron a algunos a hacer terribles actos, asesinando a pobres miembros de la humanidad nocturna. Los humillaron, los maltrataron y desterraron de sus tierras, negándoles desde agua hasta alimento._

_Fue así que el astro blanco lloró una noche por tan terribles acontecimientos y las mareas hundieron los hogares de muchos. Entonces, tras que las aguas se evaporasen gracias al sol, los humanos maldijeron la luz de plata de la luna, y el odio más ferviente y la ira más voraz nacieron en sus corazones, desatando la masacre: conjuraron terribles males e hirieron de muerte a inocentes._

_La luna, entonces, les respondió. Vuelta odio y rencor para los causantes de su desdicha, juró vengarse de su hermano, el sol, y de su pueblo. Su enojo se extendió en los reinos de las sombras, haciendo que las bestias obraran en su venganza y tras ellas le siguieron sus descendientes._

_La guerra entre ambos astros estalló, causando que el día y la noche se desvanecieran, modificaron el tiempo, trajeron el caos. Las bestias de luz y las bestias de sombras se desgarraron en batalla, el sol se apoderaba del firmamento para desterrar a la luna y esta hacía que las aguas inundaran sus suelos. La tierra fue cubierta por la sangre solar y las lágrimas lunares._

_Entonces, de entre la destrucción, se levantó un hombre, quién nació mucho antes que la luna y el sol aparecieran en el cielo. Clamó por la paz con ayuda de su magia, obsequiada por los mismos dioses que engendraron a ambos astros, haciéndoles aceptar un pacto para mantener la armonía que, desde los principios, debía reinar en la tierra. El sol le daría la mitad del día a la luna y se convertiría en la noche merecida, y la luna calmaría las enfurecidas mareas. Los hombres del sol se disculparían, aceptando el poder de la luna, y prometerían un trato justo para con ella y sus hijos._

_Ambos juraron, pues, para proteger a sus vástagos, mantener la paz y el equilibrio, dando su palabra para finalizar la guerra. Los hombres de oro y los hombres de plata aceptaron también, dando su sangre para curar a los astros, quiénes a su vez le entregaron a aquel hombre un pedazo de sí, un pedazo de sol de su corona, un rayo de luna de su piel, y ambos rayos de luz los guardaría él como muestra de su juramento. Ambos decidieron resguardar parte de su poder para evitar futuras desgracias, y, para curar el rencor que había nacido en sus corazones, dictaminaron que ambos dormirían hasta un futuro lejano, una vez que sus promesas se cumplieran y la calma tocara sus espíritus._

_«No olvides nunca tu trato», le dijo la luna, quién se encerró en su cuna de plata. Y el sol se resguardó en su esfera de fuego._

**…**

Eren podía escuchar desde su habitación la melodía de los tambores y la algarabía de la multitud, las risas y los cantos de las personas que, desde su ventana, se veían como millones de hormiguillas enfundadas en vistosos trajes de colores rojos, amarillos y naranjas. Desde su lugar miraba como los niños se paseaban entre las piernas de los más altos o como las aves bajaban hacia los suelos para robarse las migas del pan, veía a los músicos que tocaban alegremente desde violines hasta tambores, y a los danzantes que se movían al ritmo de la melodía que resonaba de rincón a rincón. La ciudad estaba decorada con ondeantes estandartes dorados que se mecían al compás de la brisa veraniega, y las amapolas rojas adornaban los tiestos de las millones de casitas que se amontaban en las calles. Podía sentir la alegría que rebosaba en los corazones de su gente y era inevitable que no se le contagiara. Los festivales del sol siempre lucían así, brillantes, llenos de vida y calidez. Eren disfrutaba enteramente de aquellas fiestas por lo mismo, por el risueño afecto que compartían con todo el reino, que se metía con viveza bajo su piel y los hacía vibrar de felicidad.

Sin embargo, aquel día el festival era especial. Lo hacían cada solsticio de verano, año con año y sin falta alguna para dar su correspondiente tributo a su dios, la gran estrella; para dar bienvenida al verano, agradecer los abundantes cultivos y esperar buenas nuevas para los siguientes meses. Pero también dicta la tradición que, cada que nazca un miembro del linaje real, herederos al trono y futuros líderes del pueblo, en el festival del sol debía ser presentado al reino y presentado a la estrella, para que éste le reconociera como su hijo y para nombrarlo miembro de los Jaeger, la familia real, los reyes de Solarium. Todo su linaje fue recibido por la bendición del sol en cada una de estas celebraciones, y cada uno de ellos portaba la distintiva marca que los declaraba como futuros monarcas: allá en su mano izquierda, portaban un conjunto de hilillos dorados, tan refulgentes que parecían irradiar propia luz, que serpenteaban por sus pieles y dibujaban un sol. Ese era el tatuaje que los reconocía como tal: un hijo del gran astro áureo, una hijo de los Jaeger. Aquel día sería el turno de su hermana pequeña, Isabel, ser reconocida como igual: una líder del pueblo del sol, descendiente de sus rayos.

Una criada llamó a la puerta, sacándolo de su embelesamiento. Sus padres ya lo estaban esperando en el vestíbulo. Eren lanzó una mirada hacia el azul cielo para distinguir el brillante halo dorado del sol. Pronto alcanzaría el punto más alto, la ceremonia debía dar ya comienzo. Se ajustó la túnica bermellón, ajustó las correas de sus zapatos y se colocó rápidamente el saco color ámbar que colgaba del perchero. Apenas lanzó un vistazo al espejo para corroborar que todo estaba en orden, y apresuradamente, bajó las escaleras del palacio. Tal como la criada le había dicho, sus padres ya estaban en el vestíbulo: su padre, ataviado en una túnica amarilla pálida acompañada de una esclavina rojo carmín y su madre, envuelta en un brillante y vaporoso vestido de tul dorado. En sus brazos cargaba un bulto de mantas de algodón, del cual sobresalían dos pequeñas manitas que se estiraban, intentando alcanzar los largos mechones negros de la cabellera de la reina. Su madre giró a verle en cuanto bajó el último escalón y le sonrió con fraternal cariño. Eren le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

Eren asintió, mientras se acercaba a ver a la niña en brazos. Tenía una sonrisilla infantil que hacía que sus rosadas mejillas se vieran más regordetas. El cabello rojizo amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas y los grandes ojos verdes risueños. Nuevamente, la más pequeña estiró sus brazos mientras reía, intentando alcanzar el rostro de su hermano que le sonreía en respuesta.

—Ya es la hora —le dijo la reina, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo en un vano intento de acomodarlos. Eren asintió nuevamente, apartándose.

Los tres se colocaron en fila recta, y las criadas salieron de los pasillos cargando las tres coronas. La suya, pequeña y de color ocre, se le sujetaba con facilidad entre los castañas hebras desordenadas. Las de sus padres, más vistosas y ornamentadas, debían ser colocadas con ayuda, por el contrario. Ambas de cestillos de oro, de moldura suavemente trabajada, luciendo espinas doradas que asemejaban a la corona solar. La de la reina con colguijes refulgentes que chisporroteaban entre su larga melena de obsidiana, y la de su padre, más ancha, más tosca, llena de diminutas piedras ámbar.

Una vez acabado, los criados hicieron filas, los mayordomos se colocaron a los costados de la puerta, dos guardias se posicionaron al lado del rey, el consejero real y la sacerdotisa al lado de la reina. Estaban listos.

El soplo de aire fresco le cosquilleó las mejillas en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, escuchó claramente el recibimiento de las atronadoras trompetas, los gritos eufóricos del gentío que se apiñaba frente a la tarima, los aplausos y los vítores de cada persona que se reunía en los amplios jardines del palacio. Las banderas se ondeaban al resonar de los aplausos, sujetas por las altas astas posicionadas casi a la entrada, la gente cantando y silbando en dicha, con la mirada vivaz, esperando el inicio de la ceremonia. Allá, en la gran tarima de mármol se alzaba una estatua de un hombre, cuyo rostro era tapado por un velo blanco, y en sus manos, entrelazadas al frente, llevaba un ramo de girasoles. Frente a la estatua, una cuna también hecha de oro, cubierta de sabanas de seda del color de la nieve. El contorno de la tarima estaba formado por numerosos cuencos de cobre que sujetaban velas encendidas, y al pie del cesto de oro, dos farolillos rojos. Miró el cielo libre de toda nube, coloreado de un bonito azul de verano, y allí, vislumbró con cuidado la corona solar, llameando con ímpetu, vuelto una hoguera dorada que resplandecía con brío. Dentro de poco, aquellos rayos que iluminaban el verde del vergel, alcanzarían la cuna y tocarían el rostro de su hermana, le dibujarían la marca, y entonces, sería bienvenida. Su madre se colocó en medio, como así dictaba la tradición, con la pequeña Isabel en brazos. El rey se colocó en una esquina de la tarima, al lado derecho de Carla, y él al lado izquierdo, en la otra esquina. Los dos guardias se quedaron atrás, y el consejero debajo de la tarima, atrás de él y a su costado. La sacerdotisa al lado de su padre, también abajo. Sus súbditos hicieron una profunda y larga reverencia, volviendo lo que antes era un aparatoso regocijo sonoro en un hondo silencio. Entonces, Carla habló.

—Hoy el sol bendecirá nuestra sangre y dará recibimiento a nuestra hija, la reconocerá como su igual, parte de nuestro linaje. Abracemos a nuestro padre y a sus rayos que nos trajeron al ahora.

Un barullo de aplausos se escuchó tras sus palabras, en cuanto todos se hubieron puesto de pie. La reina caminó hacia la cuna dorada mientras quitaba las mantas que cubrían a la pequeña y dejó a la niña sobre las sábanas blancas, e Isabel, que usaba un vestido del color de los canarios, miró a su madre y soltó una carcajada. La reina acomodó sus cabellos rojos y se apartó de la cuna, caminando hacia el rey para colocarse a su lado. El jardín había vuelto a la sosegada calma, sólo interrumpida por el piar de las aves que volaban sobre ellos. Eren miró el cielo al mismo tiempo que sus padres, y entonces, los tres juntaron sus palmas. Un trinado se escuchó, era la melodía de una flauta, el preámbulo de aquel viejo ritual. Entonces todos sus súbditos juntaron también sus manos y alzaron la mirada el cielo, allá donde los rayos no quemaran, y cerraron sus ojos para después, con profundo cariño, envueltos en el repiqueteo lento de un tambor que comenzaba a sonar, murmurar: «Bienvenido».

Y entonces el sol desapareció. El viento rugió con fuerza lóbrega, el silencio predominó sobre ellos, callando a las aves. Una a una las llamas de las velas en los cuencos se apagaron, el frío corrió travieso entre las copas de los árboles y la niña en la cuna soltó a llorar. Todos abrieron los ojos al sentir la repentina sombra que los cubría, al percibir el soplido frío que reemplazó los besos cálidos de los rayos solares, abrieron los ojos ante el súbito llanto de la heredera que se volvió el único sonido que podían escuchar. ¿Qué había ocurrido? La confusión y la sorpresa alarmaron a todos en cuanto miraron el cielo. El azul se había evaporado y el fulgor brillante del sol ya no estaba. Los ojos esmeraldas de Eren se mantuvieron, estupefactos, en el firmamento, antes celeste, ahora cubierto de nubes grisáceas tan oscuras como las cenizas y el hollín. La estrella se había marchado.

Los susurros se extendieron y el pánico también. La gente comenzó a moverse asustada, agrupándose en un solo tumulto, parándose de puntillas para alcanzar a ver a la niña que seguía llorando en la cuna de oro. Las farolas de los jardines se encendieron y los guardias enfilados se posicionaron frente a la tarima, obstaculizando el paso. Eren volteó angustiado hacia la cuna, escondida tras la silueta de su madre que estaba agazapada sobre ésta, intentando apaciguar en vano los estridentes sollozos de Isabel, entrecortados a duras penas por los arrullos dulces (y preocupados) de la reina. Su padre caminó a la cuna, colocándose a un lado de Carla, intercambiando murmullos que no alcanza a distinguir. Palabras tenues que se arrastraban y se perdían tras los gritos de la menor. Pero entonces, antes de que Eren pudiese moverse para ver lo sucedido, los escucha. Escucha como dicen:

—No tiene marca.

**…**

El rumor de la heredera sin marca se extendió hasta los rincones más lejanos del reino, allá en los campos de cosecha que colindaban con las orillas del bosque, inclusive en aquellas cabañas que se encaramaban sobre las faldas de las montañas, aquellas que bordeaban el cauce del río o aquellas otras que se agrupaban cerca del puerto, al otro lado, donde el mar acariciaba la arena. La gente estaba angustiada. Se cuestionaban, de boca en boca, por qué el sol se había marchado en medio de la ceremonia, por qué la menor de los Jaeger estaba despojada del tatuaje y por qué el astro los había abandonado, pues a la mañana siguiente del festival, las mismas densas nubes del día anterior se arremolinaban en el cielo, extinguiendo la luz y alargando la noche.

Los reyes, asombrados, pasaban horas en el despacho hablando con sus consejeros reales, con hechiceros y brujas, expertos e inclusive profetas, sobre aquel triste panorama de incertidumbre. Ninguno parecía entender la naturaleza de tal decisión. Eren tampoco lo entendía. ¿Auguraba un mal presagio aquello? ¿O acaso el sol no consideraba digna de ser marcada a Isabel? ¿Acaso no era su hija, de sangre solar? ¿Tan siquiera estaba relacionado con la partida del sol o es mera coincidencia? ¿Quizá era un castigo divino que anunciaba la muerte? Había leído muchos libros sobre sus antepasados, sobre su familia que existió hace milenios y algo sobre los primeros hijos de la gran estrella. Pero nunca había leído historia alguna donde el sol no reconociese a su sangre, o peor aún, se haya marchado para ocultarse de su estirpe, de las flores y los animales que dependían de él. De su mundo.

Eren dirigió su mirada a Isabel, quien ajena a todo, estaba recostada sobre su cuna mientras alzaba sus manos para juguetear con el móvil que colgaba sobre ella. No podía evitar desviar la mirada al dorso de su mano izquierda, totalmente desnudo, donde debería estar ya el tatuaje, preguntándose por qué una y otra vez. Eren caminó a la ventana, dejando a su hermana y contempló el oscuro paisaje que se había vuelto su reino. La noche había caído ya, pues a lo lejos podía ver encendidos los faroles rojos que resguardaban al pueblo de las bestias nocturnas, que bordeaban los altos muros construidos para el mismo fin: salvaguardar a los habitantes del insaciable apetito de los devora hombres. También lo sabe porque allá en el cielo, entre las lóbregas nubes, se escabullían los tenues rayos de luz de nácar de la luna. ¿Ella adorna el cielo pero su hermano se ha ido? Se preguntó si aquella, que se alzaba pulcra sobre el velo nocturno sabía acaso que su hermano había abandonado su puesto desde muy temprano. O si, sin que ellos, simples mortales encadenados a los suelos de la tierra, se dieran cuenta, la luna haya sido la responsable de su partida.

—Qué tonterías —se dijo Eren mientras veía la difusa silueta del satélite, aunque muy el fondo el recelo le cosquilleaba el vientre.

Bajó la mirada y apoyó sus dos palmas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Su mirada se quedó fija en algún punto indefinido entre sus dos manos, pensando. Pensando en respuestas, en soluciones, en futuros desgraciados, en causas que no hallaba. Pero mientras sus pensamientos se bifurcaban y se enredaban, mirando el blanco mármol del marco del ventanal, algo estaba pasando en el dorso de su mano izquierda, justo allí donde tenía la marca. Eren miró de reojo y notó el parpadeo extraño de la luz del dibujo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Entonces, miró directamente el tatuaje y se dio cuenta.

De uno en uno, los hilillos dorados que parecían irradiar su propia luz, se fueron apagando. Vio como de uno en uno, perdían el refulgente brillo ambarino hasta dejar solo un camino gris. Como tan despacio, la luz dorada de su marca se extinguía. Como una línea hollín contorneaba los trazos del dibujo, sofocando su fulgor. Y cuando por fin terminó de perseguir todo rastro de luz, aquella marca, antes dorada, antes resplandeciente, se reducía a un manojo de hebras grisáceas, ensombrecidas, muertas. Eren levantó su mano, atónito, y vio los restos opacos que ahora tenía por marca.

Justo en ese instante, la niña lloró.

Eren giró, asustado por el súbito llanto de Isabel, ignorando lo que acababa de suceder en su mano y corrió a ver a la niña, que gritaba y sollozaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Eren se horrorizó ante la imagen en cuanto llegó a la cuna. Los ojos, del mismo color de los suyos, se habían ensombrecido; un gris profundo reemplazó el verde esmeralda de su iris y el resplandor infantil que decoraba su pupila se había evaporado. Pero lo peor no fue el súbito cambio de color ni la inexplicable aura lúgubre que se vislumbró en los ojos de la más pequeña, ni siquiera los feroces gritos de dolor que le perforaban los tímpanos y estrujaban su corazón en congoja, sino las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, porque en vez del color de las aguas, eran rojo carmín.

Asustado, corrió en busca de ayuda, buscó a las criadas, a las enfermeras, a su madre, porque Isabel estaba llorando sangre en su cuna.

**…**

El sol no volvió al día siguiente, ni al otro ni al que le siguió. Las pesadas nubes plomizas que se apiñaban en el firmamento se habían tornado negras, del color del carbón. Sabían que era de noche cuando la luna alumbraba el cielo y podían decir la hora gracias a los relojes mecánicos que habían construido con antelación, pero eso no quitaba el triste desamparo que se había apoderado de su reino. Las cosechas morían, los árboles se secaban y el verano había pasado a convertirse en invierno. Las bestias nocturnas estaban hambrientas, más ansiosas que nunca, merodeando por los alrededores del pueblo a la espera de devorar a algún pobre hombre en un instante de descuido. Habían puesto millones de farolillos en los bordes, todas las lámparas, todas las velas y todas las fogatas eran mantenidas encendidas para alejarlos. Pero la gente estaba angustiada, ¿qué sería de ellos si mañana tampoco aparecía el sol? Ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni a la siguiente semana, o al siguiente mes. Un mañana sin sol sólo significaba muerte.

Isabel, por su parte, había caído gravemente enferma desde aquel día. Tenía fiebre y dolores que no se le apaciguaban y lloraba sin cesar la mayor parte del tiempo. El apetito se le había ido y rechazaba todo alimento que llegasen a ofrecerle, desde las papillas especialmente preparadas hasta la leche materna que Carla se esmeraba en darle, y si acaso llegaba a probar bocado, cuando la fiebre ya no era tan voraz y el dolor aminoraba, lo devolvía inmediatamente. Aún en ocasiones seguía llorando sangre, un caminito de gotas bermellón salpicaba sus mejillas cuando empeoraba, cuando el llanto se volvía gritos. Hasta que otro día, un médico dio la terrible noticia de que había quedado ciega. Sus padres lloraron como nunca aquella noche. Su madre, sobre todo, estaba severamente angustiada, se había mudado al dormitorio de la más pequeña para tratar de calmar sus llantos y ofrecerle compañía en la enfermedad. Pero a veces, cuando Eren se paraba frente a las puertas de la habitación de su hermana, de las pocas ocasiones en que los sollozos de ella se apagaban, podía escuchar en su lugar el quedo llorar de su madre. Por las mañanas, la veía salir del cuarto cobijada por un funesto velo de amargura. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y unos hilos rojizos se le habían dibujado en la esclerótica, la mirada cansada, cristalizada por las lágrimas que soltaba en la noche, a escondidas de todos, y los cabellos hechos maraña que apenas sujetaba en una coleta con rapidez para dirigirse a las puertas del palacio.

A esa hora, un tumulto de personas esperaban afuera del castillo: curanderos, sacerdotes, médicos, herboristas, brujos y hechiceros, expertos, investigadores, eruditos y chamanes, todos ellos llamados por el rey para encontrar cura a Isabel y cura a la noche eterna. Unos venían desde los más remotos extremos del poblado, allá donde apenas se distinguía la luz de los farolillos, desde las faldas de la montaña y las casitas que estaban cerca del puerto. Uno a uno entraban en la habitación de la más pequeña, pero todos salían con la misma respuesta: no sabemos cómo curarle. Entonces Carla, que esperanzada corría hacia ellos al verlos salir, se le estrujaba el corazón de la decepción.

De todas formas, cada uno le daba una cosa distinta, esperando al menos una mejoría. Una fila de frasquitos decoraba el buró que estaba al lado de la cuna. Por la mañana un jarabe, a medio día unos polvos diluidos, en la tarde una infusión, para la noche otro remedio y en la madrugada un ritual complejo para purificar su espíritu. Todos tenían conclusiones distintas: una nueva enfermedad, una escabrosa maldición, algún demonio o la incipiente profecía de algo terrible a punto de acontecer, vuelta en síntomas físicos crueles. Pero nadie sabía decirles qué con exactitud. Algunos otros se quedaban en el despacho del rey para tratar de hallar respuesta a la ausencia del sol, y sin embargo, no tenían ninguna. Absolutamente nadie sabía qué significaba todo aquello.

Eren leía, leía cada vez que podía. Pasaba numerosas horas encerrado en la biblioteca, hecho un ovillo en una silla de la habitación en penumbras, alumbrado por la tenue luz de una vela. A los pocos días, enormes pilas de libros cubrían el suelo al lado de su silla y otros cubría la mesa, abiertos de par en par, con las hojas arrugadas cubiertas de trazos de lápiz, anotaciones varias y metáforas que se esmeraba en discernir, aunque no significaran realmente nada. Había pasado cada página de los viejos ejemplares, inclusive de aquellos cuyo lenguaje había muerto hace años o de los otros plagados de símbolos y viejas runas. Pero ninguna de sus lecturas dio fruto alguno, no había respuesta a lo que acontecía. Jamás se había visto tal cosa como un mundo sin sol o un rey desconociendo a su estirpe, no había relatos ni cuentos que hablaran de enfermedades sin nombre que teñían de sangre las lágrimas de una niña, ni ningún asomo de alguna historia que retratara un espeluznante futuro en la oscuridad, cuyo desenlace sólo fuese la muerte. Habían sido completamente abandonados.

Entre más días pasaban (ya llevaban seis días), la gente, ansiosa y angustiada, doblegada por el pánico, esperaba por respuestas, o por al menos, un discurso de consuelo. Pero la familia real no tenía respuestas para su pueblo. Y la gente habla. La gente murmura. Eren los escuchaba cuando bajaba al pueblo para acompañar al mensajero real, con las lámparas de aceite sujetadas a los cinturones de sus trajes, en busca de otros médicos, otros hechiceros y otros oráculos. Cuando subían por los callejones de piedra, en plena penumbra, bordeando las tiendas que repartían comida almacenada a punto de acabarse, Eren veía sus rostros bajo la luz de las farolas y escuchaba sus susurros.

« _¿Cuánto durara esta comida? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraremos nosotros sin el sol? ¿Qué tan helado se volverá este verano? ¿Las bestias nocturnas romperán nuestras barreras? ¿Dónde están los reyes?_ ».

Los rumores se seguían extendiendo hasta las casas más alejadas, hasta las colonias más distantes, hasta las orillas de sus muros cobijados por la enceguecedora luz de las lámparas. La gente sabía de la heredera que, postrada en su cuna, no podía recuperarse. La gente especulaba que la niña era la culpable de toda desgracia que estaba pasando en el reino, que estaba maldita, que reencarnaba el mal, y que por ello, el sol la desconoció y se marchó del cielo a forma de reprimenda. Otros más decían que, por el contrario, el sol maldijo a la niña y con ella a todo los hijos del sol. Había quienes culpaban y despreciaban a los reyes, envueltos en coraje cuchicheaban de fraudes, conjuros malignos y un terrible egoísmo, decían que los líderes buscaban eliminarlos y ocultarles toda verdad, que habían sido pecadores y que por ello, ahora eran condenados y que arrastraban a todos los habitantes a su abismo. Había otros más que despotricaban contra el astro que se había ido, diciendo que todo no era más que una rabieta infantil de una estrella cansada que estaba harta de gobernar. Y también estaban los que, asustados, creían que era un castigo divino para todos ellos y se reunían en los templos, al pie de una fogata, hincados sobre sus rodillas, rezando y pidiendo perdón. Eren se preguntó muchas veces las causas de lo sucedido y siempre, antes de irse a dormir, cuando escuchaba los lamentos de su hermana o cuando veía la marca apagada de su mano izquierda (de la que nunca le mencionó a sus padres), le daba vueltas a lo que decían los habitantes. ¿Qué será cierto y qué será mentira? Rechaza contundentemente que su hermana sea la culpable y la génesis de todo mal. Pero ¿acaso es culpa del sol o acaso es culpa de ellos? ¿Alguien muy poderoso los maldijo, encima del poder de ambos astros celestes, o fue propiamente un conjuro que ellos mismos soltaron?

Hoy debía salir nuevamente. Se enfundó en un traje negro de algodón y se colocó encima un abrigo largo para protegerse el frío que había comenzado a arreciar desde que el astro se fue. Vio a través de los ventanales la espesa negrura de lo que alguna vez fue el día, el reloj en la pared marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. De repente se escuchó el tintineo del metal chocando y cuando dirigió la vista a las escaleras, Armin, el mensajero real y su mejor amigo, estaba bajando ya con dos lámparas de aceite. Vestía de negro al igual que él y en sus hombros le colgaba una capa del color del vino. Sus ojos azules lo escudriñaron.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y tu capa?

Eren le miró confundido.

—Necesitas cubrirte el rostro. Esta vez la gente del pueblo no puede saber que eres tú. —Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? Todos estos días me han visto la cara y no ha pasado nada.

—Te recuerdo que hay gente que no está muy contenta con la familia real ni con sus acciones en estos días. La gente no tiene respuestas y cada día más que pase sin el sol, más tragedias comenzaran a ocurrir y hasta el momento, ni tu padre ni los consejeros han sabido como sobrellevar la situación. Una semana entera sin saber absolutamente nada sólo va a engendrar desesperación y pánico, así que no sabemos qué puedan hacer si te ven por la calle, a fin de cuentas eres el príncipe.

Eren resopló. No podía imaginar que su reino, que días antes los ovacionaba frente a la tarima, fuese capaz de atacarle. O quizá sí, el miedo se puede convertir en un impulso irracional. El pánico era impredecible.

Ante la mirada atenta de Armin, subió a su habitación para buscar la vieja capa que usaba en temporadas de invierno, tumbada en el fondo de su armario. Una vez que bajó, Eren aceptó la lámpara que le ofrecía su amigo justo para abrir las puertas del palacio y salir. Ambos bordearon la tarima de mármol y la estatua de oro, cuyo brillo se veía a duras penas bajo la penumbra, y traspasaron los jardines del palacio hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a la pequeña entrada escondida en los muros que custodiaban los enormes portones principales que conducían al pueblo.

Las incandescentes lámparas alumbraban las calles, una serie de faroles de papel encendidos, del color de las brasas, colgaban de hilazas doradas formando una serie carmín que le recordaba a los periodos de festividades, sólo que en aquella ocasión no había nada que celebrar. Se subió la capucha cuando distinguió un conjunto de personas formado en los puestos del mercadillo, repartiendo la comida que aún quedaba en sus almacenes y lo poco que se logró cultivar antes de que no hubiese luz del día. Los grupos silenciosos se acomodaban en filas delgadas, ataviados de sacos, suéteres y bufandas, sujetando canastas de mimbre y sacos de tela. Muchos de ellos murmuraban, aquellos que rondaban entre las esquinas de las calles, que se amontonaban bajo la luminiscencia de las farolas, esperando su turno o esperando a alguien más o sólo juntándose, porque ahora que no había día, casi nadie salía a las afueras. Eren escuchó los susurros tenues de todos ellos que se arrastraban con el viento, la voz queda de la mujer de mejillas rosas o la voz gruesa del hombre de barba.

« _¿Hasta cuándo durará esto? ¿Han escuchado? Una bestia nocturna ha estado acechando cerca de los campos de cultivo. ¿Cerca de los campos? Yo escuché de aquellas de agua que están en el río, por eso han encendido más farolas. El frio empeorara, qué será de nosotros. Primero nos moriremos de hambre antes que de frio. ¿Y los reyes, qué han dicho? Nada, no nos han dicho nada. Y no nos dirán nada, de seguro nos quieren muertos. Que va, ellos deben estar igual de aturdidos que nosotros. Tal vez, pero tampoco han hecho nada para ampararnos_ ».

Todos los días solía escuchar casi lo mismo, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, podía notar Eren, la rabia aumentaba y el pánico también. Lo escuchaba en sus voces desesperadas, lo veía en la frustración de sus ojos, lo sentía en el miedo que compartían, que se escabullía entre los abrigos y les lamía la piel con descaro. Eren se lamentaba no tener respuestas para ninguno de ellos, solo el inútil consuelo de que los entendía, que compartía la misma desesperación ante el espantoso panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos, que él también esperaba respuestas y recuperar la vitalidad de su reino. Pero decirles eso no serviría, no les bastaría.

Cuando Eren pasó a un lado de ellos, mientras se sujetaba la capucha con los dedos ante la gélida corriente de aire, pudo sentir como uno volteaba a verle, fue inmediata la sensación de una mirada acusatoria y reprobatoria que le agujereaba la nuca, que le recorría de pies a cabeza, escudriñando sus movimientos. Sospechaban que allí estaba el príncipe, ese que no les había dado soluciones. Armin pareció darse cuenta porque se colocó tras él y lo empujó hacia un callejón a la izquierda. Eren estaba a punto de protestar en respuesta, pero calló cuando vio la mano extendida de Armin, ofreciéndole una bufanda que no supo de dónde sacó.

—Póntela para cubrirte el rostro. Con eso será suficiente, sólo procura agachar la mirada para que no vean tus ojos.

Eren le hizo caso y se enrolló la bufanda, tapando así la mitad de su cara y finalmente tiró de la capucha para que ésta le ocultara mejor los ojos.

—¿A quién buscamos hoy?

—A una vidente, Ymir, se llama. Está a las orillas, por el río. ¿Tienes suficiente aceite para la lámpara?

Eren asintió. Sabía que era un lugar lejano y más próximo a los muros, dónde se encontraban las bestias que se paseaban a los alrededores, intentando encontrar la entrada.

Tuvieron que dejar atrás a las inquisidoras miradas de las familias agrupadas en las tiendas, y dieron vuelta en los serpenteantes y delgados callejones que conducían a las afueras del poblado. Mientras más se alejaban del corazón de la ciudad, más oscuridad se adueñaba de las pequeñas casitas que se iban separando cada vez más. Así era, un espacio en negro, para luego abrir otro plenamente iluminado: las orillas. El soplido del viento movía las ramas ya secas de algunos árboles y se escabullía por su cuello hasta sus clavículas, a pesar de estar cubierto de pies a cabeza. Cuando el sonido del riachuelo llegó a sus oídos, y alcanzó a percibir una deslumbrante refulgencia que le cegó los ojos, supo que habían llegado al río. Millones de farolillos se depositaban encima del río, tan brillantes, que parecían una sola luz. Un par de casitas se levantaban en las cercanías del cauce, que chirreaban por el gélido soplo del viento. Una sola era la que se mantenía iluminada, todas las bombillas de su interior estaban encendidas, y una enorme fogata chisporroteaba en su jardín iluminando los rostros de un grupo de personas sentadas en círculo afuera del lugar. A sus pies, varias velas se acomodaban entre el césped y una lámpara de aceite estaba colocada sobre una mesita en el portón abierto de la casona. Una joven de cabellos rubios pareció haberles visto, pues dejó la tetera que llevaba en sus manos y caminó hacia ellos. Mientras más se acercaba, Eren se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se le parecía a Armin, los dorados cabellos lisos y los enormes ojos azules brillantes, sólo que los de ella parecían ser mucho más cristalinos.

—Un placer saludarles. Soy el mensajero de la familia real —dijo Armin en cuanto se encontraron.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse e inmediatamente hizo una torpe reverencia que fue interrumpida por Eren.

—No es necesario —dijo él detrás de Armin—, realmente venimos buscando su ayuda. ¿Aquí se encuentra Ymir?

—Sí, sí, claro. Está en su habitación. La llamaré de inmediato. Acérquense a la luz, por favor, son bienvenidos.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta que el fulgor anaranjado les acarició el rostro. Eren levantó un poco la mirada sin arriesgarse demasiado, pero nadie cayó en cuenta de que el príncipe mismo acompañaba al mensajero; inclusive una mujer de fraternal sonrisa los invitó a sentarse alrededor de las llamas y un hombre les ofreció té. Pronto, la mujer que los vio a la distancia sale de la vieja casona acompañada de otra sujetada a su brazo, más alta, de piel bronceada y de cabellos oscuros sujetos en una coleta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, acunados por unas profundas ojeras. En la otra mano llevaba un bastón, fuertemente apretado.

—¿No ve? —preguntó Eren instintivamente, recibiendo un codazo de Armin al instante.

—No, no veo. ¿Tiene algún problema? —respondió hosca la mujer. Armin lo miró con enfado.

—En absoluto, perdone su atrevimiento. —Eren alcanzó a ver la fugaz mirada de reojo que le lanzó Armin—. Creo que ya conocen el porqué de nuestra visita. La familia real ocupa sus servicios.

Ymir frunció los labios.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero espero que sepan que las visiones de una profeta no son controladas.

—Por supuesto, los reyes lo saben.

—Bien. Entonces vamos. Historia me acompañará, es mi guía.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Ymir levantó el bastón y eso le bastó a la rubia mujer, que al parecer respondía al nombre de Historia, para entenderle de inmediato, pues esta comenzó a guiarle por los senderos de piedra que conducían al corazón de la ciudad. Armin no respondió nada, sólo apresuró el paso para seguirlas, tirando de la capa de Eren para que éste le siguiera.

Finalmente cuando llegaron, luego de un tramo silencioso hasta el castillo, los reyes ya los estaban esperando en el vestíbulo del enorme palacio, con la mirada cansada y el alma desolada, la misma expresión que mantenían cada vez que hablaban con millones de personas distintas y no recibían ninguna explicación a lo sucedido. La reina llevaba en brazos a una dormida Isabel, que tenía las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas rojas, un rastro carmín que manchaba su cara. Parecía haber empeorado por la expresión intranquila de la más pequeña y la enorme desolación que se reflejaba en los ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, de su madre. Dedujo pues, que su pequeña hermanita estaba dormida por ayuda de hierbas y fármacos, en vez de por su propia cuenta.

En cuanto Ymir ingresó a la habitación, su madre se paró apresuradamente.

—Ymir, nos alegra que hayas respondido a nuestro llamado. Por favor, acompáñanos de inmediato al despacho.

Ymir abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callada de inmediato.

—Entendemos que el don de la quiromancia es incontrolable y que tus visiones no aparecen con tan sólo llamarlas, sin embargo, queremos primero simplemente charlar —dijo la reina, apresurada, con la mirada suplicante y la voz ronca —. Nuestra sacerdotisa y nuestro hechicero real quieren hablar sobre tus visiones pasadas, antes de llegar a una futura.

La mujer pareció meditarlo unos instantes pero terminó aceptando. En ese momento, una de las criadas se les acercó para tomarle de la mano y guiarla al despacho del rey. Historia tuvo que quedarse en el vestíbulo a su espera, y junto con ella se quedó Eren, pues Armin también se marchó, caminando al lado derecho de su padre.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno cavilando, sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno con sus preguntas y con sus preocupaciones.

—Debería quitarse la capa, su majestad. Ya no es necesario en su propio palacio —le dijo Historia, acabando con el abrumador mutismo que se había instalado en el vestíbulo.

Eren se sobresaltó, como si hubiese olvidado que la chica estaba allí. Cuando giró a verle, advirtió una chispa divertida en los enormes ojos azules que esta posee y que le recuerdan demasiado a Armin. Historia pareció caer en cuenta de la forma en la que lo veía porque se irguió y desvió la mirada inmediatamente, borrando el pequeño rastro de una sonrisa que le fue efímera. A pesar de ello, Eren le sonrió en respuesta aunque realmente no le estaba mirando y decidió hacerle caso, así que se quitó la pesada capa negra y se sentó a un lado suyo, colocando la prenda sobre sus piernas. Historia no lo miró, aún así, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

—¿Crees que vuelva antes de que todo sea peor? —le preguntó de repente la chica.

Eren no lo sabe, no sabe si el sol nunca vuelva o vuelva a la mañana siguiente, no sabe si fue a voluntad propia o fue un castigo de alguien más. Quizá regrese cuando la muerte se haya llevado todo soplo de vida en aquel mundo o quizá simplemente no vuelva nunca, inclusive tal vez murió, si es que una divinidad puede morir. Eren espera, entrelaza las manos, pidiendo en silencio que regrese pronto, que cuando despierte, vea los rayos dorados del astro iluminar el reino. Ruega, a solas, que le escuche y vuelva para darles vida, que se apiade de sus almas para darles una segunda oportunidad. Le pide, a él o tal vez a nadie, que le regrese a su hermana y que le devuelva los ojos. Que le diga que es lo que sucedió, que lo orilló a dejarla sin nada o que fue el causante de su inesperada partida. A veces pide perdón, a veces pide respuestas. Pero nunca hay contestación alguna, y cuando abre los ojos, la oscuridad sigue allí, la noche sigue ahí, la enfermedad persiste y los días se les acaban, se marchitan así como se marchitan los campos de flores y las cosechas. No, no lo sabe. Puede imaginar un mañana cobijado por la luz solar, pero al mismo tiempo puede ver otro sumido en una noche infinita sin nada más que la desdicha, la muerte y la desesperanza, y no sabe cuál de los dos destinos es el que se va a cumplir.

Eren no dijo nada, pero de igual forma parece que Historia le entiende, sabe que en ese tipo de situaciones sólo queda la incertidumbre. Se quedaron otro rato sin hablar cuando escucharon unas pesadas puertas abrirse y el largo llanto de Isabel, que se extendió por el pasillo. Eren se levantó en cuanto vio a su madre caminar por el corredor con la más pequeña entre brazos, intentando arrullarla en vano. Un par de criadas se acercaron para sostenerla, pero la niña sólo lloró más en cuanto ya no sintió los brazos de su madre. Subió los escalones apresurados, sin notar que Historia le seguía.

—Tal vez necesite quedarme con ella otro rato —escuchó decir a su madre, que angustiada intentó abrazar a la niña.

—Necesitas ir al despacho —le advirtió Eren con preocupación, a su lado. Carla sólo lo miró con angustia, para luego mirar nuevamente a Isabel, envuelta en sábanas y lágrimas.

—Pero…

—No se preocupe, majestad, puedo encargarme yo —interrumpió la pequeña chica, situada atrás de Eren, quien se movió ágilmente hacia las criadas y tomó con sumo cuidado a la niña. Mientras comenzaba a arrullarle, Historia tarareó una suave cancioncilla. Para sorpresa de los tres, la menor de los Jaeger aminoró sus llantos. Historia le sonríe a la reina en cuanto sintió la mirada de los cuatro y Carla, en respuesta, le devolvió una sonrisa queda.

—Me parece que está en buenas manos, regresaré al despacho. —Carla colocó su gentil mano en el hombro de Eren, quien le miró —. Petra, Sasha, ¿podrían ayudarme?

Las criada asintieron y marcharon tras la reina, dejando a ambos solos en medio del corredor, solo cobijados por el suave arrullo de la canción de Historia. Isabel aun lloraba, pero apenas se escuchaba, eran unos sollozos tenues y unas lágrimas silenciosas que le empapaban el rostro. Historia la miraba con una infinita ternura maternal, y de repente, el suave tarareo que emanaba de sus labios se convirtió en canto. La voz de Historia llenó todo el pasillo como un trinar dulce que adormece, vuelto una canción de cuna. Eren no prestó demasiada atención a la letra, sólo se dejó llevar por las palabras que los acunaban, que los envolvían en sopor. No es sino hasta que Historia cantó la tercera estrofa cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. No es sino hasta que escuchó la frase con detenimiento cuando cayó en cuenta, un tenue recuerdo que le parpadea en la cabeza, que le avisa.

« _Duerme, mi niña, sobre la cuna de estrellas que él hizo para ti. No llores, mi niña, porque hoy los astros descansan. Hasta que los girasoles se deshojen, y las olas rompan bravas, él seguirá cantando para ti_ ».

Rememoró las palabras endulzadas en la voz de su madre contándole un cuento, recordó las mismas palabras de la canción vueltas prosa. Un cuento que hablaba de días vueltos noches. De girasoles deshojados, de mares turbulentos y de promesas rotas. Podía sentirlo, como se conectaba una cosa con la otra, veía los símbolos, veía el triste panorama de su ahora y podía compararlo con la vieja historia que le contaban desde pequeño. Un relato de antaño que contaba como la noche y el día se enfrentaron y dejaron de ser, y como un hombre llegó a salvarlos.

Entonces lo supo. Estuvo buscando respuestas en lugares equivocados.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer todo esto aunque esté demasiado largo. En segundo lugar, me presento, soy Lia y soy nueva publicando en este fandom, hace mucho que no retomaba los fanfics. Finalmente hoy me he animado a subir un pedacito de esta historia esperando que a alguno de ustedes les haya gustado. Me disculpo de antemano si nota algún error de puntuación o de ortografía, porque a pesar de que lo revisé infinitas veces para que quedara lo mejor posible, no sé si se haya escapado algún error por allí.
> 
> He querido empezar a publicar cosas más seguido y me decidí empezar con este short-fic de Fantasía, aventura, etc. En un principio había planeado que fuera un one-shot pero se extendió demasiado, jaja. En fin, espero que todo se entienda lo mejor posible ya que reconozco que mi estilo de escritura es un tanto raro y no es el mejor, sin embargo, es de los trabajos con los que más me siento contenta. Como podrán notar, esta historia será un ereri, porque es mi pareja favorita y tenía que escribir algo de ellos.
> 
> Más adelante me animaré a publicar un long-fic que tengo bosquejado y algunos otros one-shots e historias cortas ya diseñadas para empezar a ser más activa y volver al hábito de escritura, sobretodo en estos tiempos libres gracias a la cuarentena (que, por cierto, espero todos estén bien). Acepto críticas y sugerencias. Trataré de ser constante con las actualizaciones, probablemente este sea actualizado cada semana, intentando que sea todos los miércoles.
> 
> Este fanfic estará también publicado en Wattpad y FanFiction.net, ya que tengo mis dos perfiles abandonados también. Me pueden encontrar como LiaVBlue en Wattpad y como Lia V. Zamora en Fanfiction.  
> Nuevamente, agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Abrazos, y nos leemos.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenece ni sus personajes.


End file.
